User blog:Marcus Junior/Chapter 717 Review: Flying Turnips
MJ here with a review, it's been a long while since I've done one. As usual my reviews aren't gonna be just a small little list of what happened so whoever doesn't have the time or patience to read for 10 minutes please think twice. Cover *''Lots of fangirls screams are heard'' And this week Oda has graced us with a color spread, where everyone is just chillin' on giant mecha chopper's hat, which I'm pretty sure was way more expensive then it is functional, especially the tub where Nami is, that thing is probably so shallow they couldn't drown monosuke in it. Actually that's not even a bath, that's a bidet with stairs, I duno what the stairs are even for, what's the whole point of the bidet anyways, there's a pool 2 inches to it's side! Speaking of the pool, is Sanji swimming in with fish? Is Oda hinting Sanji's death? And oh god are those 2 fishes looking at Sanji's ass... Okay who had the idea to fill the giant robot with water? Was the danger of a short circuit not enough? Sigh And now even ussop is sitting on a bidet, he can't even lower his legs, looks like he fell on the toilet and can't get up so he decided to look at chill so no one would think he was that lame. Everyone else, meh, atleast they're not in that water Kin'emon, Monosuke, Franky and Zoro are all drinking pals now, Robin's reading a book, never saw that one before. Brook is... Realizing he has a foot fetish (?), or just playing the violin. Wait is that shirtless Law? That explains the fangirl screams. Wait does he have a heart tattoo? Yep Law's the closest we'll get to female fanservice in this manga. Luffy and Chopper are in a balloon maybe, I can't tell... Special mentions to the flying whales in the background. And now I gotta listen to Gojira. The Chapter Itself On the first part of the chapter we have the civilians and toy folk cheering for the 2 fighters still left standing, and remembering us that everyone else in the arena was pretty much fodder. Chinjao starts rambling about haoshoku haki and asks luffy what he plans on doing with it. Luffy as always says he wants to be the pirate king, Chinjao like everyone else is pissed of by luffy and scolds him, because that's all that grandpas are good for in One Piece, scolding youngsters with steel bending punches. And they don't like every other grandpas too much, as seen by Chinjao's hate for grandpa Garp and good old Rayleigh. And, now Chinjao started having a really severe nostalgia attack. And he tells us his former epithet, Chinjao of the Gimlet, doesn't sound menacing at all... I mean wtf is gimlet *googles it* Were you a bartender or something? I think chinjao is showing the first signs of dementia and alzheimer, he's asking luffy to help him remember what garp did to him and he's talking about how he was one with the cocktails. Luffy clearly not understanding any of that stuff tells him to get his shit together. On another story, Sanji and Kin'emon are infront of the coloseum watching the fight and doing detective work on why the marines are so near the Colosseum. Bastille appears again, if it isn't everyone's favorite midget giant with a french sounding name in a spanish like island. Spain and France joining forces huh... I think I'm getting what you're hinting at Oda. ---- Trafalgar, Bastille and Dress Rosa, this is a comparison to the Battle of Trafalagar, you sneaky bastard you. And Bastille was the name of a foretress that was used as a state prison used by the Kings of France, are you hinting that Doflamingo is gonna be captured by the marines too? ---- Anyways, side notes aside. Franky and the soldier toy are talking about the Apartheid like laws of the kindgom. No actually the first rule reminds me of the ten plagues of egypt, especially the first one, where everyone should not get out after midnight, or else their first born will die, but I guess in this case the order you were born doesn't matter much. And apparently toys were former humans as everyone knew, but what's strange is that everyone else not a toy forgot about their former existence. Okay now this got a little freaky and sad, people forgotten completely and turned into toys that can be disposed in a moments notice by the words "Human Illness". Apparently humans can even be turned into dog toys while at it. Whoever does this can even wipe out memories of having sex and 9 months of pregnancy. Maybe the woman didn't even like it that much, guess on this one she ended up better. Wait if everyone who used to know the toys had their memories erased of them, then Rebecca is an anomaly because she remembers the toy soldier whose name I forgot. Wonder what's up with that... In green pit law's getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter with diamonds sprinkled on him with a side serving of antimatter. For those of you who are unaware antimatter is theorized to be basically the most expensive thing ever to produce. On Tontatta Kingdom Leo is being adorable as fuck and so are every other dwarves, god this is too adorable. And apparently they have a princess which was captured and she sounds like a total bitch but her name makes up for it, being a chocolate treat and all. Even thou she's described as a bitch in every area leo still wants to save her because they're nakama, D'awwwwwwww. Kawai~ <3 Ahem *cough cough* apparently they have some weird forms of locomotion called pink bee and yellow turnip... Yeah I don't get it either... The battle is gonna be bellow the Colosseum too apparently. Wait did he say they are ready to fly!?!?? What the F is this yellow turnip thing? How does it even fly? Am I missing something but I didn't have any class on flying vegetables. What the Fuck, this is the biggest cliff hanger I've ever had and I have no idea why. sigh That was my review, comments are enjoyed if you managed to read that mass of words I call a review. Bloody hell, flying turnips. Wtf Oda, wtf... Category:Blog posts